


Protecting Their Angel

by thedisturberofthepeace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, Nightmares, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedisturberofthepeace/pseuds/thedisturberofthepeace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny is suffering from nightmares. The twins take it upon themselves to protect her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protecting Their Angel

“She’s having another nightmare, George.”

“I know, Fred.”

He looked over their sleeping sister, finding Fred’s face in the dim moonlight. Both of their emotions were written on their faces.

Ginny had been suffering from nightmares ever since Ron showed her the ghoul in the attic, so the twins took it upon themselves to watch over her as she slept until her fear passed.

George held her tighter and Fred pressed his forehead against the neck of their fiery angel. Her face was pulled into itself. Eyebrows knit together, mouth pulled down in a deep frown.

“Should we wake her?”

“Yeah, I think we should. Or she’ll be like this all night.”

Softly, the twins called to the six year old girl. She flinched at first, but the twins kept chanting and soon it seemed that she recognized their voices. Her fists loosened and her coffee painted eyes opened with a start.

“George?” She breathed. Turning her head she saw the second brother behind her.

“Fred?” Her curved brows rose up in surprise.

“Shush.” George whispered. His warm breath puffed on her freckled forehead as he leaned in to place a soothing kiss to the damp skin.

“We’ve got you.” Fred finished, brushing stray locks of silk hair away from her face. Slowly the panicked features relaxed and all tension swept away. With the help of the twins’ ministrations the scared angel fell back into sleep protected in between her saviors. In the moment they were assured she was asleep the twins whispered.

“Don’t be scared, Ginny.”

“We’ll protect you.”

“So don’t ever be afraid again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I personally don't like Ginny, too much, but I love the relationship she has with the twins.


End file.
